Somewhere Along
by Babo
Summary: PostHogwartsFlashback: Draco and Ginny are dating. No one is happy especially Hermione. And Ginny remembers why... HGDMGW


Ginny and Draco walked in the Burrow. Cheeks flushed from the cold weather. They grinned and laughed whilst walking in, and were welcomed by everyone.

"God, that git, it's been a year and I _still _can't get used to them being together," Ron grumbled.

Harry smiled, knowing that _all _of Ginevra's older brothers felt the very same. His smile flickered away, stealing a glance at Hermione. Her hands were clenched into fists; knuckles white. She had a tight smile pasted on her face. She inhaled and exhaled loudly before getting up from her spot between Harry and Ron.

"Draaaaco!" She shouted merrily, hugging him.

Molly winced and looked away. Arthur just put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Fred and George just sat there, waiting for _something _to happen. It was bound to.

"Why, it's my dear girl Hermione! How have you been!" Draco replied back, hugging her tightly. Ginny, looking hurt, just stepped sideways.

"Good! Actually, great!" Her voice dropped an octave. "I've been meaning to tell you, we caught that rapist." She grinned at him. He scowled back.

"Still an Auror? I thought I told you to give it up? It's too dangerous!"

She looked at him meaningfully, "I've Harry and Ron."

He narrowed his eyes at her, then nodded at people she mentioned, "Potter. Weasley."

"Malfoy," they replied back at the same time.

"But, anyways," Hermione jumped in after a moment of awkward silence, "I've been meaning to owl you for the longest time. We _need _to catch up."

He blinked at her, and then nodded. A smile lit up his face. She took his arm then immediately _accio_'ed her coat. She pulled him out, saying "G' bye!" to the Weasley family plus Harry. Then, she stopped, turned, and looked at Ginny in the eye.

"You don't mind, do you, Ginevra?"

Ginny bit her lip for a moment, contemplating her answer. Then: "No, I don't. Go ahead."

Draco pulled away from Hermione and held Ginny tightly. "You sure?" She nodded. He then kissed her forehead and left with Hermione, his arm around her waist.

"It's not like he would've or could've done anything, even if I did want him to stay," she murmured softly, almost inaudible.

Everyone heard.

* * *

"God, I've missed you," Draco murmured into her hair.

"Me, too," Hermione murmured back, affectionately, coyly drawing little circles on his back.

He pulled back first, and landed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "I bet I missed you more."

"No way!" she giggled. Then her expression turned dark, "You had _Weaslette."_

He sighed. "First of all, Herms, we talked about that. Second of all, only I'm allowed to call her that."

"Why? I thought of it first!" She said, taking an indignant pose.

He laughed, "That's my Herms."

She crinkled her nose, "You realise that it's going to take a lot more to distract me?" He just laughed again and walked ahead.

"Ginny..." Ron murmured, at the door. It wasn't only Ron. It was the whole Weasley family, with the exception of Charlie and Bill. But they'd be here soon enough. And it'd be one hell of a time explaining how their little sister's boyfriend seemed to prefer Hermione.

Which he didn't.

Harry sincerely hoped he didn't. If so, he'd have the whole entire Weasley clan at his door, wands out and several hexes on the tips of their tongues. That was of course, if **Hermione** wasn't at his side, defending Malfoy. _Then _they'd have some trouble.

Well... _Damn_.

"Leave me alone!" Harry caught Ginny yelling. It seemed she'd repeated this a couple of times. He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the beginning of this altercation.

"Ginny, look, I just—"

"Ron, just _shut up!_"

"Break up with—"

"GEORGE!" Everyone shouted him. And to that, George replied:

"Bloody hell! It wasn't me! I'm not _that _stupid. It was Fred!"

"Dammit! GO AWAY! What part of that do you not understand?"

At this, Molly puffed up. "Ginny, I understand you're in a difficult position, but language is absolutely unacceptable!"

"You know what?" Ginny asked, slamming the door open, forcing everyone to moved back about three feet from the door. "If you won't leave me, I'll leave you." And she walked past them, fresh tears glistening on her face.

No one stopped her.

As Ginny walked down the path from the Burrow, she thought about lots of things. Mainly, she thought about Draco and regrettably, Hermione. Thinking of her, actually, both at the same time, made her eyes tear up inevitably.

"I never meant to..." Ginny whispered brokenly. "I didn't steal him..."

She wiped her tears and remembered:


End file.
